Fairy Tail Speed Dating
by Littlestme
Summary: [AU Fairy Tail One Shot] Its Speed Dating night at the local cocktail bar - Who burns? Who clicks? Who gets hammered! Will you join them? Find out for one night only!


**AN: This is just for fun...  
I had a blast writing it!  
Enjoy!**

 **==[o0o]==**

"Welcome All you lovely ladies and gents! Its the Fail Tail's Speed dating night! So lets get this night started! For those who are just joining us I'll explain how it all works! Each lovely lady will be staying seated whilst you gents here will be rotating around the room! You get 5 minutes to converse so make sure you think outta the box guys! Remember! No talk of jobs! No asking where they live! And No talking out of turn! When I ring this wonderful bell here you gotta move. And Ladies... Don't forget to rate your men! At the end of the evening we'll chat with the lovely ladies whilst you men hang out and see if you got lucky! So what do yah say! Lets get Speeed Dating!"

The guys in the room looked incredibly uncomfortable as the man in a pink bowling shirt looked on with glee, he clearly loved his job a bit too much.

The Speed Dating event was being held in an upscale bar, several cocktail tables sat in the bar, along with several small booths lining the edges of the walls. Enough room to schmooze and grab a drink or two.

Nine beautiful ladies decorated the tables. Waiting for the men to approach them at the sound of the small bell.

Some looked like lost school boys. Others more eager than others to start.

 **==[o0o]==**

Each table had a simple name plate whilst with the men wearing name badges they had made prior to the evening beginning. Some looking more uncouth than others.

"We all have a drink?"

The ladies nodded.

And the men held up their various glasses giving friendly jeers, wanting to get started.

"Lets! Date!" The man rang the bell happily as he stood as a moderator. Keeping an eye on the time, holding a gin and tonic in his hands

 **==[o0o]==**

 _ **Table One**_

A blue haired woman called Juvia, her hair was in cute curls sitting along her shoulders.

A deep blue dress hugged her tight form, accentuating her breasts. The dress was cut up the side stopping just shy of her upper thigh. Giving the men a good eyeful of her legs.

 _ **Table Two**_

A scarlet haired woman named Erza wearing a tight pony tail at the top of her head, a black dress clung to her frame as a cut out around her chest showed of her huge cleavage, cutting just shy of her hips. Her stare off putting to several men.

 _ **Table Three**_

A more formally dressed blonde called Lucy sat on a cocktail table, her corset heavy dress stressed the large chest she had to show off, giving a few waves to some of the guys ogling her, her bright smile calling several men in.

 _ **Table Four**_

The shortest of all the women, another blue haired beauty called Levy, wearing her hair down with a orange bandana, two bangs hung down, framing her delicate face, drawing attention away from her lack of chest and her tight light blue dress clung desperately just below her behind.

 _ **Table Five**_

A light brown haired woman, her voluptuous figure paired with curvy hips and large breasts calling herself Evergreen. Her green dress ruffled around the top of her breasts, matched with fishnet in purple heels. Pulling her oval glasses down her nose at the men in the room.

 _ **Table Six**_

An unusual looking woman with maroon cowboy hat sat on her long, straight green hair. Her plate naming her as Bisca. Her attire was lacking that of a real night out, wearing what seemed to be a revealing bikini top with a dark buttoned vest matched accordingly to her high-heel cowboy boots. She lent on the booths table and imitated a gun with her fingers at one of the men.

 _ **Table Seven**_

A beautiful young woman with short white hair and blue eyes smiled brightly, her name was Lisanna.

Wearing a pink dress with white ties around the midriff, falling into long elegant bows. Her upper hip was highly visible from the booth as she stretched her long legs.

 _ **Table Eight**_

A tanned tall slim woman sat, downing several glasses, her long brown hair cascading over her ample bust where her name plate was stuffed naming her as Cana. She wore an incredibly revealing black dress, almost too tight for her body. She winked at several men as she picked up a bottle to drink from.

 _ **Table Nine**_

A long white haired woman called Mirajane sat smiling devilishly at the men as she wore a very reserved dark blue and white dress matching her eye colour. Twirling the straw on her fancy drink.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Round one**

 **Table One**

"Juvia thinks your name badge looks... Unique? Is that a dragon?"

The long black haired man stared at the woman. His red eyes and pierced eyebrows looked past her.

"Ah... Juvia was wondering if you had any hobbies? I enjoy sewing..."

 **Table Two**

"Do you have to sniff me?"

"You have such wonderful Perfume! Sniff sniff"

"DON'T SNIFF ME!"

Erza punched the orange haired man in the face

"M-aan..."

 **Table Three**

"You look dazzling... Perhaps I could take you out for dinner one night?"

"Um.. I've only just met you... Loke" Lucy squinted to read the name badge leaning in closer.

"Then why are you so close to me?" Loke winked as he held Lucy on his lap.

 **Table Four**

Levy's face was red too embarrassed to say anything to the man in front of her.

"D-Do you like to r-read Lax-us?"

The short blonde haired man looked down at her small frame, leaning his arm on the table.

The feel of electric filled the air.

"What kind of question is that?"

 **Table Five**

"Do you have to stick your tongue out?"

"Kyaha!" The short blue and black haired man shouted as he downed a drink.

"That's not an answer!"

 **Table Six**

"N-nice to m-meet you..."

"Y-yes... Pleasure is mine..." a black haired man with a Stetson blushed violently.

 **Table Seven**

"Did you wanna try my drink? Its my own creation!" Pink haired man cheerily laughed, his badge had flames drawn all around the edges.

"U-um.. Sure why not?" Lisanna picks up a small shot glass, before its promptly lit on fire.

Blowing out the flame she downed the shot, before herself shooting fire out of her mouth from the hot sauce and alcohol shot.

 **Table Eight**

"Yah think you can beat me huuh?" Cana was sloshing her words already.

"I will beat you any -hic- day!" a man wearing a white clothed bun on the top of his head, swaying slightly too much, his badge read illegibly as Bacchus.

"You're on!"

 **Table Nine**

The short black haired man looked icily at the woman in front as she doodled on her napkin, feeling proud she lifted up the napkin showing him what she had drawn, a huge smile on her face.

"What the hell is that?"

Mirajane's face stays perfectly still, the smile still bright on her lips, before suddenly bursting into tears as Gray suddenly looks around panicking.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Round Two**

Table One

"Juvie!" Juvia's eyes popped out of her head at the man sitting across from her, he'd taken off his shirt in front of the poor girl causing her to pass out from the excitement.

 **Table Two**

"Is your name perhaps... Scarlet? After your wondrous hair?" The blue haired man took a lock from her pony tail running it through his fingers, his badge scrawled Jellal.

Erza's face matched her hair colour. Her eyes meeting that of the man in front.

 **Table Three**

Lucy downed several glasses as she ranted about the last man to speak to her, and how her last dates were just horrendous.

The pink haired man Natsu just nodded as he stared blankly, the words flowing in one ear and out the other.

 **"What the hell is wrong with me?!"**

Natsu panics

"Um-I Don't know you seem lovely..."

 **Table Four**

"What? Yah been starin' at me since before I sat down?"

Levy's eyes were stuck on his piercings and his crimson eyes.

Her face bright red. _"he's so sexy!"_ As she touched the tips of her fingers together.

"Yah look nice"

Levy's face turned an even darker shade of red, one thought not possible.

 **Table Five**

"You have to be strong for others otherwise you're not A MAN!"

"Shut up! You're so loud!"

"Being loud is MAN!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

 **Table Six**

"This is my friend Sunny!" Bisca lifted her hat and a very large mouse looked straight at Alzack.

" _Chuu..." the mouse said in a deep voice  
_

Leaping off her head into his hands

He stroked Sunny with a large smile on his face at Bisca.

 **Table Seven**

"I don't think I've seen a more beautiful soul... Kyah-ha!"

"Oh... Thanks... You certainly have an interesting dress sense Bickslow" Lisanna blushed slightly as the man with blue black hair stuck is tongue out as he laughed.

 **Table Eight**

A large collection of glasses, bottles and other assorted items for drinking from, were piling high up on the table.

 **THUD**

"I hahh Wii-"

 **THUD**

Cana and Bacchus both passed out from the intense drinking game neither winning.

 **Table Nine**

Laxus put down his beer after taking a swig.

"Was it really necessary crying over that crappy drawing?"

Mirajane flashed Laxus a demonic stare.

"Oh. What's with the eyes sweetheart?"

Mirajane's eye twitches slightly as a small blush fills her cheeks.

 **==[o0o]==**

The night carried on for several more rounds, each lady rating their speed dates, some with made up points.

"Well guys it seems like this night has been a bigger hit than we thought! Looks like we've got a few potential couples outta this night. And it also seems like we had a sore looser or two. But with that, its time to say goodnight as we've drunk the bar dry...!"

A small applause of appreciation and drunkenness sounded the bar as each couple left the cocktail bar.

 **Couple One**

Gray held Juvia, giving her a drunken piggy back. However her face looked like it was in absolute bliss as her chest touched his bare back.

 **Couple Two**

Jellal bowed as he offered his hand to his scarlet haired beauty. "Would you like a ride home?"

A smile sat on her lips as she spoke, "Yeah."

 **Couple Three**

Natsu had walked alone to the bus stop where Lucy followed him still talking about absolutely nothing.

His face looked at Lucy, nodding. Quick thinking may of saved his ears.

"Do you want to see my cat?"

 **Couple Four**

Gajeel stood perfectly still at a crossing, as a blue blur buzzed around him, pointing at various piercings and items of clothing.

"Whats this? Why do you have those? Do these mean anything? Why do you dress like this? Why is your hair so long..." Levy stood in his mane, covering her self in it. Her eyes poking out of it. "Its amaaz-ing!"

Gajeel lets out a deep sigh, _"Don't let shrimp drink again!"_

 **Couple Five**

"Stop following me!"

"A MAN never lets a woman walk home alone at night!"

"You're going the wrong way..."

"A MAN never gets lost!"

 **Couple Six**

Slowly walking down the road each looking opposite directions as their hands clutched tightly to one another. Both bright red in the face.

 **Couple Seven**

"oh! They are adorable! What are their names?" Lisanna looked closely at a picture on Bickslow's phone showing 5 puppies.

"Pappa, Pippi, Peppe, Poppo and Puppu!"

"Ahh so cute!"

 **Couple Eight**

"I won't call you Laxus"

"You can't deny the _Spark_ between us."

Mirajane sighed before giving a giggle to the bad pun.

 **X Couple**

Cana and Bacchus were still laying on the bar room floor as the staff cleaned up around them.

 **Odd Couple**

Loke headed towards the tube station, standing on the platform an eerie echo was heard.

"M-aan..."

Loke's ears twitched as the sound became louder.

"M-aaaan"

Out of know where a wild Ichiya appeared using Perfume!

Almost instantly Loke punched the poor man in the face before boarding the train.

"M-a-aan..." his eyes tried to dazzle.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **These pairings are to my taste so I'm sorry if its not the outcome you'd like!  
And I hope you had fun whilst reading it!  
Please let me know what you think  
and any crazy ideas you guys may have!**


End file.
